Memorias de una diva
by Princesa de la Oscuridad
Summary: Nunca se sabe qué puedes encontrar detrás de las apariencias. Algo bueno. Algo malo. En serio, si no te gusta, no lo leas. La decisión es tuya.


Hola, supongo que todos me conocen. Si, la 'diva' de Kadic. La hija única del director. Elizabeth Delmas. Aunque todos me llaman Sissi. Si ahora me pongo a pensar, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen Sissi. Pero de algún modo me sentía querida cuando la gente me llamaba así.

Todos piensan que soy una niñita consentida, caprichosa, que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Pocas personas, por no decir nadie me conocen en verdad. Me hacía la chica difícil, porque creía que así le gustaba más a la gente. Cual fue mi sorpresa de que no. Todos preferían a las chicas con una 'belleza natural', que fueran... reales.

Sino, fíjense en Yumi. Tan natural, tan callada, tan...ella. Tanto que Ulrich moriría si algo le pasase. Recuerdo que me cobré unos cuantos favores solo porque él quería ayudarla. Pensar en él me hace recordar, que quizá él ha sido el único chico en el que me he fijado. Siempre creí en los amantes predestinados y en los finales felices. Qué infantil, eso solo existe en los cuentos.

Cuando Aelita llegó a la Academia, pensé que no conocería a nadie y que sería mi oportunidad para tener una amiga. Pero cuando me enteré que era la prima de Odd, todo se fue al traste._ "Seguro que son tal para cual"_, pensé. Los dos con el pelo 'raro', pero ella tenía la gracia natural de una niña. No voy a negar que sentí celos cuando vino ella y sin mediar palabra ya formaba parte de la pandilla. Esa pandilla de la que tanto quería formar parte.

Y ahora se preguntarán ¿Por qué escribo esto? Pues lo escribo, porque es la única forma de explicar mi problema. Si, tengo un problema. Se podría decir que empezó cuando la pandilla se formó. En un principio, ninguno se conocían.

Jeremy, era el típico chico nerd, que vivía conectado a su computadora. Un sabelotodo sin amigos. Luego Ulrich. En ese tiempo, me hacía caso. Pensé que tendría oportunidades con él. El chico proveniente de la parte alta de Europa y más deseado de Kadic. La estrella de fútbol y del Penkat Silat. Allí conoció a Yumi, 'mi rival' aunque nunca estuve en la lista de intereses de Ulrich.

Yumi. La famosa chica de intercambio procedente de Japón. La chica que siempre vestía de negro. Ella sin saberlo, se había convertido en una de las chicas más deseadas de Kadic. Por qué, se preguntarán. Simple. Ella era de Japón y no acostumbras ver japonesas en Francia. Era una chica sencilla, pero bonita. Y tenía un aura de misterio, pues nadie sabía nada sobre ella. Si. La envidiaba.

Luego estaba Odd. Llegó como alumno nuevo. Le emparejaron con Ulrich. Al principio hubo rumores de que se había fijado en mí. Obviamente le ignoré por no 'estar a mi altura'. Siempre yo. Tan soberbia, que no me extraña que haya acabado sola.

Ellos cuatro, formaron 'la pandilla'. Yo quería formar parte de ella. Pero fui tan idiota que me comportaba como una niña caprichosa que quería un juguete y que lo quería en ese instante. Normal que me excluyeran.

Luego está Aelita. Una niña en apariencia indefensa. Era huérfana y la prima de Odd. Por eso la aceptaron en la pandilla. Por eso y por lo que parecía algo más que amistad con Jeremy. Parecía que ya se conocían de antes. Como he dicho antes si, sentí celos de ella. Por lo de la pandilla y porque uno de 'mis amigos' se fijó en ella.

'Mis amigos'. Nicholas y Herve. A decir verdad, no se lo que significa la palabra amistad. Pero si tuviera que dar nombres de a quiénes considero amigos, sería a ellos. Siempre han estado ahí para mi. Aunque yo siempre los consideré 'perritos falderos'. Supe lo equivocada que estaba cuando un día que estaba triste se preocuparon por mí. Y yo tonta como yo sola, rechacé su comprensión. Desde ese día se empezaron a distanciar.

Volviendo con mi pasado, que ahora está muy presente diré que siempre he envidiado a las demás chicas. Recuerdo esa vez que tuvimos revisión médica con Yolanda. Minutos antes de entrar, intentaba sorprender a Ulrich con mi cartilla sanitaria. Hasta ese entonces me creía perfecta.

Luego cuando entré y me pesé, la balanza indicaba 50kg. Solo me faltaba patalear delante de ella y de Aelita. _'Esta báscula tiene que estar rota. Peso 2kg menos'_ me quejé. A lo que ella me respondió_ 'La báscula está perfectamente'_ y luego cuando amenacé con decírselo a mi padre _'Yo que tú iría corriendo, así perdería algún kilo'_ En ese momento no dije nada por no quedar mal delante de Aelita, pero esa mujer dejó herido mi orgullo. Y eso era algo que no era fácil. Después ella con su inocencia me dijo _'Pues no se te nota nada'_

Para terminar el día, todos me tomaron por loca. No sé qué pasó, pero de un momento a otro Yolanda se transformó, tomó a Aelita y salió por la ventana. Nadie me creyó. Todos dijeron que estaba así por pesar de más. Me puse a pensar ¿y si en verdad estoy 'gorda'? ¿cómo me verán los demás? Me empecé a autosugestionar en que era una persona horrible. Tanto emocional, como físicamente. Desde entonces hasta mas o menos... actualmente, no volví a ser la misma. Dejé de confiar en mí misma y empecé a tomarme todo muy en serio, como los comentarios que me hacían. Pensaba que si me los decían serían por algo.

Empecé a dejar de hacer muchas cosas. Entre ellas comer. Eso se volvió una tortura para mí. Herve y Nicholas, siempre se sentaban conmigo y yo inventaba cualquier excusa con tal de irme. Pasaba las tardes en mi cuarto. Encerrada, mirándome al espejo y resaltando cada defecto que tenía.

De esto pasó un año. Un año en el que decidí dejar de vestir con ese top, que de pronto me pareció muy feo. O por lo menos me quedaba horrible a mí. Me cambié por un top un poco más largo. Tampoco quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de que tenía problemas.

Más tarde se me ocurrió traer a Bringa. Ella si que era bonita y todo lo que algún día aspiraba a poder ser. Ella era alta, delgada y su pelo era hermoso. Todos los chicos se paraban a mirarla. Hasta ellos. Los chicos que supuestamente tenían su 'corazón sellado'. Me refiero a Ulrich y Jeremy. Claro que Odd también se fijó en ella. Y ella al parecer también.

Mis 'amigos' también se fijaron en ella. Tanto, que aceptaron a irse con ella a la casa de mi prima. Nicholas y Herve me dejaron sola esa semana. Me encerré en mi cuarto. Me sentía indefensa. Me sentía sola. Mas que de costumbre. ¿Nunca has sentido que aún estando rodeada de gente, te has sentido sola, vacía?

Es una fea sensación. Me quedaba en mi cuarto mirando la pared. Pensando. Dicen que la gente que piensa demasiado puede acabar mal. Y así era. Si no mírame.

Cuando ellos volvieron me habían traído regalos que yo otra vez por mi 'alto status' no acepté por ser poca cosa. A Nicholas no pareció importarle, pero vi en Herve una mirada de decepción. Ese día me dí cuenta de que me había pasado de la raya con él. Siempre le había subestimado. Acabé echándoles de mi cuarto y les cerré la puerta. Lloré amargamente. Ellos no merecían que me comportara así. Sabiendo que soportaban cada uno de mis caprichos.

Días después me decidí a averiguar el secreto de la pandilla y chantajearles para formar parte de ella. Pero no sé porqué, ellos sabían que tenía un GPS. Me dijeron que si quería ser su amiga que podíamos ser amigos. Me quedé en blanco y no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que se me ocurrió es decirle a Nicholas y a Herve que no los molestaran. Siempre tengo que estropear las cosas. Les estaba reemplazando. Lo sabía, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Para colmo ellos sabían qué iba a hacer. Qué vergüenza. Me sentí inútil. Salí de la cafetería y me fui a mi cuarto. Ahí me tiré de los pelos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Ponerles un radar. En ese momento escuchaba una voz dentro de mi cabeza "Elizabeth, eres tonta" Al principio no le hice caso y dejé de oirla.

Días después, intenté acercarme al grupo. A mis "nuevos amigos" En seguida cambiaron de tema. Las risas se apagaron y me sentí incómoda. Les saludé y me fui._ "Solo te dijeron que eras su amiga por compromiso"_ sonó en mi mente.

"_¡Basta!_" grité y casi todo el patio se volteó a verme. Salí corriendo a mi cuarto. Otra vez.

Tocaron a mi puerta. Eran Nicholas y Herve. Les dije que no pasaran, pero Herve no hizo caso y entró. _"Sissi, ¿Estás bien?_" Y yo no tuve mejor idea que gritarle _"¡Qué es lo que no entiendes de no quiero hablar con nadie! ¿Y se supone que tú eres el listo? Sal de mi cuarto, no quiero ver a nadie"_ Le eché. _"Has cambiado. Antes no eras así. Adiós Si... Elizabeth"_ me dijo antes de marcharse de mi cuarto. La misma voz de siempre otra vez apareció en mi cabeza _"Muy bien Sissi. Te has quedado sola" _Y otra vez, lloré.

El año escolar acabó. A nadie le importaba. En mis vacaciones no hice nada interesante. Lo único en lo que me centré, fue en bajar de peso. Esos "demonios" que me atormentaban volvieron a mí. Decidí que cambiaría y que ahora yo no sería la que deseara ser como alguien. Sería la que todas quisieran ser. Adelgacé. Hice ejercicio todo el verano. Mi padre se preocupó por aquello, pero nunca le dio importancia. Él siempre decía "Son cosas de adolescentes" y ya. Mis tíos si se preocuparon, pero no podían hacer nada. Bueno si. Me mandaron al psicólogo, para que "mejorara"

Quería cambiar. Y así lo hice. Me teñí de rubia. No me quedaba tan mal. O eso creía hasta que escuché los típicos comentarios de rubia falsa. Quería volver con fuerza a la academia.

Cuando volví, ni Herve ni Nicholas estaban. Se habían cambiado de colegio. Otra vez me sentí sola. _"Sola. Triste. Abandonada"_ otra vez las voces en mi cabeza. Bastante era oirlas cuando me miraba en el espejo. No podía...

* * *

-Elizabeth ¿estás bien? - me preguntó Miranda, la psicóloga - llevas más de una hora escribiendo y...

-¿Dejo de escribir? - le pregunté. Y recién noté que mi voz estaba quebrada y el papel mojado con algunas gotas de agua

-Si te sientes mal, déjalo... podemos seguir otro día

-No, prefiero terminar hoy

-¿Segura?

No le hice caso y seguí escribiendo

* * *

No podía no escucharlas. No podía acallarlas. Estaban en mi mente. Pero conseguí que me envidiaran. Todas querían ser como yo. Me sentía bien, pero lo bueno dura poco. Nadie se acercaba a hablar conmigo, solo se acercaban algunas chicas para pedir consejo o para decirme "Qué cambio". Volvía a estar sola. No me gustaba, no me gusta y no me gustará.

Seguí haciéndome la gran cosa. Seguía presumiendo de cómo era, de lo que había conseguido. Aunque en poco tiempo todo se olvidó. Volvía a ser la misma princesa sin corona de antes.

Había alguien de quien no me había olvidado. Ulrich. Un día se me acercó y después me dejó de hablar de repente para ir detrás de Yumi. Siempre igual. Pero no me extraña. Siempre la ha querido a ella.

Algo tendría que tener para ser tan especial. Decidí que me acercaría a ella y a Aelita para saber qué era. Les propuse ir de compras. Misteriosamente aceptaron. Lo pasé bien, no lo voy a negar. Pero no sé, me sentía extraña. Ellas hablaban o se mandaban indirectas delante de mi... Supongo que era por que ellas eran amigas y yo era la tercera en cuestión.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en el psicólogo. Mi padre se dio cuenta tarde de lo que me pasaba y fueron mis tíos los que me trajeron. No es la primera vez que vengo. No me gusta. Ellos lo hacen por mi bien. Siento que no me entienden. Que nadie lo hace.

Necesito ayuda. ¿De verdad la necesito? ¿puedo salir de esto sola? Estoy sola, asi que no me queda otra.

* * *

-He terminado - le digo a Miranda

-Está bien - me dijo entregándome una caja de pañuelos.

-Gracias - agarré uno y me sequé las lágrimas

-¿Quieres que hablemos?

No respondí. Supuse que hablaríamos dijese que sí o dijese que no.

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué sentías al escribir la carta?

-No lo sé - siempre era cortante con ella. Me escucha porque le pagan, no hay más.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-Recuerdos.

-Está bien Elizabeth, veo que hoy no quieres hablar.

Obviamente que no quiero hablar. No me gusta hablar de mí. No me gusta que hablen de mí. No me gusto yo. Con esta estúpida carta me han hecho recordar todo mi pasado. Todo lo que quiero olvidar. Todo lo que hice y que dejé de hacer.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No me gusta hablar de mí! ¿No lo entiende? ¡Estoy harta de que me hagan sentir que tengo un problema! ¡Puede que lo tenga, pero no me traten como enferma! - agarré mi bolso y me fui.

Fuera de la sala estaba mi tía. La miré a los ojos, pero no dije nada. Salí corriendo del centro. No sabía adónde ir. Las lágrimas corrían mis mejillas. Crucé la calle sin mirar. Solo vi una luz y ya nada.


End file.
